


[podfic] Windows

by reena_jenkins



Series: Three Times A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Brotherhood, Dick and Jason's relationship will slowly get fixed by the power of breaking and entering, Gen, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic, Robins Being Robins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Jason comes in through the window, which is typical, all sass and spit and the joys of breaking and entering.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd
Series: Three Times A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676401
Kudos: 35





	[podfic] Windows

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Windows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/61291) by [inlovewithnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithnight/pseuds/inlovewithnight). 



****Title:** [Windows](http://archiveofourown.org/works/61291) **  
** **

****Author:**[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithnight/profile)[inlovewithnight](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithnight/) **

**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins**](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)

 **Rating:** PG

 **Fandom:** DCU (Batman)

 **Pairing:** gen

 **Length:** 00:06:37

Download/streaming mp3 link: [**click me!**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Three%20Times%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/04%20\(DCU\)%20_Windows_.mp3)

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Three%20Times%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip) (03:56:49, 434 mb), compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
